


You Could Try Harder

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, but really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates it, she really does. She feels ugly and her scent takes on a miserable, self-loathing scent when he brings it up but Derek just really likes seeing Lydia Martin undone. And he doesn't mean writhing and sexual, although he does love that too. But simply wearing a pair of plaid flannel pants and one of his white muscle shirts, hair mussed and slightly tangled, face and scent free of chemical and artificial enhancement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Try Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd but I needed to finally finish and post it. Have a little dydia porn because I have momentary lapse of reasoning when it comes to porn. Ignore the lame title. I'm horrible at titles.

He tries not to love her like this. She's beautiful and fashionable, high maintenance and everything Derek never thought he'd want or could have. But she's also strong and stubborn, capable and confident. She's his perfect mate. Despite all the finery that she likes, the clothes she wears, and the make-up she puts on, it's this way that he likes her best. She hates it, she really does. She feels ugly and her scent takes on a miserable, self-loathing scent when he brings it up but Derek just really likes seeing Lydia Martin undone. And he doesn't mean writhing and sexual, although he does love that too. But simply wearing a pair of plaid flannel pants and one of his white muscle shirts, hair mussed and slightly tangled, face and scent free of chemical and artificial enhancement.

They were in bed together, enjoying the early hours when it's light outside but the sun hasn't shown its face. Just cuddling. Derek would deny it later but they were. And she had stood up and stretched. Derek knew that he looked good in his muscle shirts, the thin material stretching across his chest and defining his muscles. But it looked way better on Lydia. The article was loose on her everywhere but across her breasts, where it stretched slightly. She wasn't wearing a bra and her movement brought his gaze down to her full mounds, tantalizing in the way they bounced slightly. They were large, round and swaying as she walked. The brush of the fabric had perked up her nipples, or maybe it was the chill of the room as opposed to the warmth of their bed. Either way, Derek was not complaining. In fact, his body was taking notice quite eagerly. She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door and he let his hand drift to rub slightly over his hardening crotch. 

Lydia had taken him by surprise. She had become pack simply because Jackson had become pack. In quite the same way that Stiles was pack because Scott was. They were human but they were his. And that had been that. But Lydia challenged him, fought with him. And not the same way Stilinski did either. He was immature and sarcastic and while smart and a crucial part of the team, he simply needed to submit. Lydia was never immature and often made Derek feel that way. Like a pup. And before he knew it, he was favoring her, scenting her, treating her like an equal instead of one of his betas. It hadn't even clicked for him until some witch had kidnapped her. The stupid broad had mistaken her for a virgin and taken her for a ritual sacrifice. And hadn't that been funny when Lydia kindly informed her where she could stick her damn broomstick? Derek himself had gone absolutely berserk and had tracked her down to save her, his wolf growling mate and mine the entire time. Only he'd gotten there to find his very capable little human free of her ropes and lecturing the now tied up witch on the proper use of verbena and wolfsbane. He'd left the ugly sorceress there and carried Lydia back all the way to his bedroom and kissed her properly. The rest was history.

The current subject of his thoughts was walking out of the bathroom and climbing back into bed with him so he turned his attention back to present Lydia instead of past Lydia. She'd snuggled back in, icy toes pressed against his calf and nose buried in his neck like she could scent him. He let out a grumbly happy sound and she hummed. "Morning." 

Derek didn’t reply with words, pressing a kiss into her hair instead. He was still half aroused from waking up and the way she'd been dressed and she gave a small chuckle. 

"Maybe I should say _good_ morning." 

Her hand, just as cold as her toes, slid down his bare stomach, causing the muscles to twitch. He gave another growl, this one a little more fond warning than content. 

"If you think you're wrapping that icicle hand around my cock, you've got another thing coming." 

He snatched her hand with one of his, rolling over on top of her and holding their hands between them. The werewolf kissed her, invading her mouth familiarly. She moaned quietly and opened under him in exactly the way he'd come to love. They took their time, leisurely exploring like they hadn't done this ten million times before. Derek rolled his hips down slowly, grinding against her, enjoying the mingling scent of their arousal. He slid down her a little more then, mouthing wetly over her breasts through the material. It didn't take much to get it soaking, her body arching up into him with breathy moans. He repeated the same treatment to her other breast, fingers attending to the already wet one. He pulled back, shuddering slightly at the lewd way his shirt clung to her, sheer from the moisture and showing off her perfect nipples.

"God, you're so beautiful, Lyd." He followed his statement with another deep kiss and let his hand fall to her hip, tracing circles on the soft skin just above the elastic for her pajama pants. The kiss wasn't nearly as leisurely as the last and he felt more than heard her happy moan. His mouth moved down again, stopping at her neck to nibble lightly as he dipped his fingers under the elastic. She was bare and soft beneath his fingers and he sucked in a breath. "No panties?"

She sent him a grin and he pulled away with a groan. As much as he loved her like this, he wanted her naked beneath him as quickly as possible. His hands hooked around the waistband and tugged them down, watching them slide along her smooth legs. He wanted to kiss each part that was revealed but he held off until the pants slipped over her feet. He started at the heel then and kissed his way up her leg slowly. At the knee, he sucked a bruise into the fair skin, smirking at her disapproving glare. Oh he'd heard the tiny moan she let out at the pressure. She wasn't fooling anyone. His journey up her limbs continued until he was nuzzling the crease between thigh and groin. She wasn't making any sort of attempt at being haughty now, just moaning lightly and letting her nails scratch at his scalp. It sent a tingle through him. She was patient when she wanted to be, demanding when she didn't. It seemed she was being patient today. 

Derek loved being able to scent her like this, to rub his face and mouth and hands on parts of her that no one else would be touching. He liked claiming her even though the first time he'd told her this, he'd gotten an hour long lecture on civil rights. He had eventually been able to explain that he was not trying to own her, neither as a human being or as a woman, and that his possessiveness extended only so far as no one else touching her in a romantic way. Besides, they were each other's. Surely, she could understand the appeal of having him, of him being hers. He'd watched her eyes dilate, the scent of arousal spiking, and he grinned. It was the last time she'd complained about him murmuring 'mine' into her skin. 

When he was satisfied that her legs and hips would bear the smell of him for a long while, he turned his head and nipped at her bare mound lightly. She jolted, gasped, and the cloying, sweet smell of her exploded on his senses. Derek looks up to grin at her, predator evident in his smile. Then ran his hands around her hips, thighs propped over his shoulders. With one of his hands, he spread her lips to look down at her pretty cunt. There was just the slightest bit of glisten to her slit and he couldn't resist the urge to lick from her asshole to her clit. She gave an appreciative moan and he rolled his hips down into the mattress in response. He was fully hard already and he loved eating her out. Derek licked again, one broad stripe from back to front and then pulled her clit between his lips. He was just rolling it between them, slight pressure making her shiver, and then he sucked. He suckled and slurped and licked like he hadn't tasted her in years. She was rocking against his face, the lewd noises filling the air from where he buried his face between her legs. 

The alpha wolf could tell she was getting closer and pulled his free hand back to slide two fingers inside. She was so soft, velvety and tight around his digits, clenching as she neared orgasm. He pumped them repeatedly, his sole purpose to get her off now. He growled in approval when she tugged at his hair again and the vibrations were what finally sent her over. She cried out in her beautiful, sex-wrecked voice as she trembled and jerked through it. He continued to suck and lick her juices until she pushed him away from sensitivity. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He pulled his fingers out, bringing them up to suck the lingering flavor of her from them and then wiping his soft beard where it was wet from her. His cock twitched desperately and he started pushing the sweatpants off his hips. He was out of them a moment later, crawling up to kiss her breathless, rutting his cock down between her legs where it was still wet. He'd been sloppy with it and she was plenty slick for him but he just ground his hips against her labia and clit instead of pushing in. One hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up further, the kiss taking a needier and rougher tone as he nipped her lip. He was panting heavily, fucking the slippery space between her legs and swallowing her gasps every time his head caught on her clit. She dug his nails into his shoulders and he groaned, pulling back to watch his heavy cock sliding against her. It was only a handful of thrusts later and he was coming, splashing her cunt and lower stomach. He shook and bit into his own bottom lip with fangs as he felt the waves of pleasure tight in his body. 

After a moment, he relaxed, careful not to collapse on top of her. He felt incredible and he could tell she did too if the glazed look in her eyes was anything indicator. He rolled over to the side, tugging her near for another kiss, slower and softer against her swollen lips. "Lyd." Her nickname fell from his mouth again and she met his eyes. "I love you. Love you so much." 

Her smile was bright, genuine, nothing like the one she directed to nearly everyone else. He wanted to bring that smile to her lips every day. She stretched happily and sighed in pure contentment. "I love you too. Now show me just how much and carry me to the shower. My legs don't work and your cum is drying."

Derek could only chuckle and nod. Whatever she wanted. He might have lied when he said he tries not to love her like this. He's not really trying at all. 


End file.
